This is Me
by Near Twilight
Summary: Tea is tired of girls always flocking Kaiba, so she grows frustrated. He reaches her in her hour-of-need.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, This is me, or anything related to the two.

* * *

I looked over at the local heartthrob.

Seto Kaiba.

He could probably have almost any girl he wants, but yet he still prefers to stay alone.

I have a secret, I am in love with him, too. But why would he want to go out with me? I can still dream though.

I watched as a random slutty girl walked up to him. Her top was way too low cut and her skirt, you do not want me to get started on what is wrong with it. Overall I give her a 9.5 on the slut-o-meter.

"Hey Seto" she said in a seductive voice, "Why don't I come over after school"

If looks could kill, she would've been dead by now. She had almost every girl glaring at her-including me- and he was also glaring at her for interrupting his work.

"No, and if you could move it I have important work to do" he replied in a very cold voice.

In fact it was so cold, I swear I could see tears coming out of her eyes. Either that or she is trying to get him to sympathize her. When he started to work again, she left.

Inside I was relieved, but still sad because if he didn't like her, there is no way he would like me.

BRIIING, the bell rang, school is over.

-----

My dream is to become a famous dancer, but for now I am stuck singing and dancing at a local teen club. I walked inside and I headed to the dressing rooms.

I sat down and thought.

I thought about my best friends, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor.

Weird, isn't it, I am a girl and I have all guy friends. It's just that we have been through so much together, and also with Kaiba. Every adventure, somehow Kaiba gets dragged along. Whether Egyptian magic or another tournament, he has been there, but so has Yugi.

I might have strong feelings for Kaiba, but I still have minor feelings for Yugi. I especially feel sorry for him because recently Atem has left us, and me with a heartbreak.

You see, I had a huge crush on Atem, because he was there for me whenever I needed him, and when I was in trouble. But when he left us and went into the afterlife, I had to let him go, he would've been happier there with his family, than with me. That is when I fell in love with Kaiba.

I remember when he saved me, it was during battle city. I was strapped down, and had a crane threatening to crash down on me anytime somebody tried to stop Yugi and Joey's duel. Kaiba saved me by throwing a card at the guy who was controlling the crane, it caused him to drop the remote to control the crane, therefore saving me.

-----

I walked onto the stage, still thinking about Kaiba. I scanned the audience and saw my best friends. But I also saw another person I never thought I would see here.

Seto Kaiba.

My heart started beating faster.

Then I had the perfect idea for a song I wanted to sing.

The music started, and I saw Kaiba look up from his laptop. Then I started singing.

**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face,  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say.  
But I have this dream bright inside of me.  
I'm going to let it show.  
It's time.  
To let you know, to let you know.**

Every word I was saying was directed at Kaiba. I think he noticed, I can't be sure.

**This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.**

He looked me directly in the eye. He definately noticed.

**Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark.  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star.  
Even though it seems like it's too far away.  
I have to believe in myself.  
It's the only way.**

I began to grow nervous. He knows I like him.

**This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.**

And with that the song ended. I ran off the stage. I think Kaiba got up, but I can't be sure.

I ran until I found a place in a corner. I slid down and thought about how this would ruin my life. My head hung low.

I felt a shadow over me, and I looked up and saw none other than the person I was crying about.

"Now, what was that all about" Kaiba asked in a cold yet somehow passionate voice.

"I do not know what you are talking about" I replied trying to sound like I haven't been crying, but I couldn't.

He kneeled down in front of me and took my chin between his thumb and forefinger. He looked me straight in the eye and, he kissed me.

Yes, he kissed me.

I was so in shock, I didn't even notice when he pulled away.

"Tea, I have been wanting to say this for so long, but I didn't know how to say this, but I love you" he stated.

I could barely find the words to reply.

"But why me, Kaiba?"

Nice going.

"Call me Seto" he said, "I like you better than all the other sluts that have been trying to seduce me, all they want is my money, but you, I don't know, you just seem different. I didn't know how to approach you, because I though you were in love with Yugi."

"I used to have a huge crush on Atem, but he is gone" I replied.

Seto was about to stand up, but I pulled him back and crashed my lips into his. His lips were warm but as soon as the kiss started it was over.

"Tea, do you want to go out with me" he asked.

"I would love to" I replied.

This is the first time in a long time that I have been happy. I celebrated with another kiss.


End file.
